Cruel Intentions
by Mimzyxoxo
Summary: One Brooke Davis. One Lucas Roe. One Bet. Add A Haley James and A Nathan Scott. What Do You Get? One Big Game!
1. The Proposition

_**Cruel Intentions**_

_**Well another story. Hope you guys enjoy it, I think It is going to be amazing and fun to write. Hopefully you get the same buzz as me when you are reading it. Well I'll leave you to get ready.**_

_**This is a kind of different story to everything. Characters personalities may differ a little. Nathan & Lucas aren't brothers.**_

_**Summary:- One Brooke Davis. One Lucas Roe. One Bet. Add A Haley James and A Nathan Scott. What Do You Get? One Big Game!**_

* * *

Tree Hill High, is placed in a small town in North Carolina. This town is home to many teens. There are the jocks, the stoners, the band geeks, the wannabe's, the pretty & popular and then there's the not so pretty and absolutely popular. 

In amongst these teens there are two in particular that happen to catch everyone's eyes: Brooke Davis and Lucas Roe. Yes, they come under the category of the pretty and the popular, but they also come under some other categories. Captains of the basketball team and cheerleaders. They rule the school, people either want to be them or date them. It sounds like the perfect fantasy, the two rich popular kids get together and its an amazing relationship.

You see that's where you are wrong, they aren't officially together, maybe at some parties they hook up but it will only ever be a hook up. They are known to sleep around a lot. It's a new guy and girl escort to each party and then a different party in bed that night. They lead a rather "exotic" lifestyle.

Anyway back to the story.

It was now about four weeks back at school summer had officially ended. The leaves on the trees had already started to turn that orangey, pink colour. There was a cold wind, which swept through the air. For some it meant to wrap up nice and warm, for others, people like Brooke Davis it meant she had to wear her skimpy cheerleading uniform. It was a game night and there was a big party afterwards. If the won then they celebrated, if they lost they partied. Either way it was a win-win situation.

It was the first game this season and Lucas Roe intended on winning it. He also intended on going to the after party and having an extra celebration with a girl. As captain of the team it was his duty to get the other guys on the team into playing mode. However, there was one guy in particular who stood out to him. He was new to the school this year and Lucas remembers playing him last year when he was playing for his old school. His name was Nathan, Nathan Scott. Lucas knew he was good, maybe too good; Lucas wasn't prepared to lose his reigning of his team to him. Not to a new guy. He encouraged the guys to go out and play their best. They all ran out and played the best they could.

At half time, it was time for the cheerleaders to come out and do a dance. Brooke had been almost as excited for this as for the party afterwards. She had worked her butt off to be captain of the squad and now she intended on taking them places. Winning trophies and competitions. As they danced to some music doing their erotic cheer. Brooke turned to see Haley.

Her newest addition to her team. She was a good dancer but she couldn't learn the erotic cheer in time for the game so she decided she should sit off and watch since she was new. She would then hopefully be ready for the next game. Haley was pretty, she didn't wear a lot of make up and her hair was honey blonde. She was one of the girls who didn't try to be pretty and she probably didn't even know she was pretty. Brooke sort of had a small envy for her, Haley didn't try half as hard as Brooke did to be noticed but yet all the boys heads turned in an instant as she walked past.

As the game came to a close. The almighty ravens had won, 64-52. There were sure to be a few celebrations tonight. This was the start to an amazing year for both cheerleaders and basketball players. Brooke and Lucas both came out of the changing rooms at the same time, as they came out with a slight pout on their faces they watched their opponent walk away and glide out of the doors.

Brooke then kinked her eyebrow: _"Lucas I have a proposition for you"_

_"What is it now Brooke?"_

She then leaned in and seductively whispered into his ear: _"You want to play a game?"_

Lucas looked at Brooke with his brooding face. He didn't have a clue what she was talking about.

_"Brooke, sexy of course I'll have sex with you."_ Lucas smirked out.

_"Lucas, shut up. Now, I've seen the looks you've been giving that new guy what's his name? Yeah Nathan. Well he's a great player and well he's hot. I was thinking maybe I could make him fall for me and then I break his scrawny little heart."_ She then gave him a small wink and a gleam of happiness spread across her face.

_"Well…what you think? Huh..Hottie"_

_"I think what's in it for you? You don't do this for one person Brooke, I know you. You're like the female me. Maybe we should like hook up,"_ he then gave her a sexy smile and then leaned in to kiss her.

She allowed him, she then deepened the kiss. This was usually what happened when they were drunk and around each other. It always ended with both of them in a bed and their clothes sprawled all over the floor.

_"Well…I kind of need you to well…seduce this girl Haley. You know…the new girl on the squad. The pretty one."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because…I'm doing you a favour" as she says this she lays small kisses up his neck " and well…because I can see her being a problem in the future and well that's a problem we can't have."_

_"What do you mean we?"_

_"I mean if we won't to reign this school then we need to take them down. Down Hard."_

_"Okay I'm in."_

* * *

_**I know this is a very short chapter but it's just getting started and it will get longer as I go along. I hope you enjoyed it and keep reading. R&R !!**_


	2. The Party

_**Well here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**_

* * *

They both arrived at the party separately they decided, they from now on were not to be seen kissing or being drunk together. If they wanted to do this, they had to do it all properly. And well they needed to do it, they were popular and that was how they wanted it to stay. 

As Brooke arrived her scanned around the room. Nathan and Haley were both here. Operation bring down commences tonight. She then let a small piercing smile creep across her face.

Haley stood in the kitchen, she wore a green halter neck with a pair of jeans and green flat shows which matched the colour of her top. She had a drink in her hand, she was drinking a coke. She wasn't into the whole getting drunk and having random sex. Anyway she hardly knew anyone, the only person she really knew was Brooke Davis. She had been giving her advice on what to do and not to do around school. What boys are cool and which are geeks. She had helped Haley out a lot these past few days. She was thankful, Brooke was the only person who had actually approached Haley so far, nobody else had seemed interested in her. She felt that, that was about to change.

Across the room, there was a tall blonde haired guy with piercing blue eyes staring at her. When he eventually pried her attention and looked at him, he gave her a sexy wink. She felt all tingly inside, one wink and she went weak at the knees. God, she was a silly little girl sometimes. Guys could probably tell a mile off that she was bad with guys.

Lucas then came over and stood beside her. He didn't say anything but just stood.

_"So…Hi…My name's Haley_" at this she stuck her hand out.

Lucas turned and said "_ I know who you are, you're the new girl, Haley James. You joined the cheerleading team and well you look hot in your cheer uniform._" He then gave a sly smirk.

Haley then blushed a little, how could he do this? Make her feel all nervous and just amazing. She had to make an impression too. She then took her hand back and leaned onto the kitchen counter and leaned on it.

_"Yeah well, I know who you are, Lucas Scott, head of basketball team. Popular guy of the school and well complete hottie_." She smiled back brightly.

_"Yeah pretty much so"_ he replied

As Lucas replied, Haley looked up at him and then she slipped. They hand she had been leaning on slipped off the counter. She had managed to land on the floor. Yeah Haley amazing first impression she thought. She really wasn't good at this.

Lucas let a small chuckle escape his lips. He then helped her up. "_ Come with me Haley, you wanna dance, if you promise not to fall?"_

_"Yeah, why not? And yes I promise not to fall"_ she blushed again.

Lucas could see a slight pureness in her, she made him laugh and he couldn't read her. She wasn't throwing herself at him like most girls. She was being different she was different. She was like a breath of fresh air to him. He was kind of getting sick of all the other girls. They were all the same. He needed a change.

As Haley danced with him, they started grinding to the music. Even though she had this aura of purity she could still dance like hell. Brooke watched on and as she could see it happening a smirk crossed her face. This was it…that hoe was going down. As Brooke was staring Lucas happened to look up and see Brooke he gave her a sly look, they were being very sneaky and they loved it. They loved to be on top. What else could be better? Nothing!

As Lucas and Haley continued to dance she then turned around to face him. He was smiling down at her, with a goofy grin spread across his face. He knew what he was doing, girls loved that goofy grin. He knew how to work ladies like a charm. He then began to close the gap that was between them. He then pushed his lips against hers. As he then began to ask for an entrance she pulled back.

Lucas just look at her. Amazed, that a girl had just knocked him back. That was a first and hopefully the last.

_"I..sorry...I just"_ she couldn't even finish her sentence, God she was a moron Lucas thought. At this Haley just took off and ran out of the party. Lucas knew that would be quite enoughf or one night. She would now think about him all night and probably want him by the time morning comes. He would see her tomorrow.

Brooke was still watching on, with a slight shocked expression scrolled acorss her face. It was also a first that she had ever seen a girl push Lucas back. It was kind of funny, he would probably be in a pissy mood as of right now and yet it made her giggle. Now it was down to her she had to find Nathan. Time to flip the switch and get into work mode. Seduce Nathan was no on.

She walked around the party for a while but she couldn't see him, she then went out back to have a seat and that is where she found him. He was lying on the ground, on the wet grass just staring up at the sky. There was pure silence and Brooke hated it, he was being a weirdo and somehow it attracted her.

_"Hey. My names..."_ she was going to say Brooke but then Nathan vut in.

"_I know who you are, you're Brooke right. The girl who knows she's hot and is a bit dramatic?"_

_"Uhh..yeah I suppose so but how do you know me?"_

_"Listen, people talk, guys talk..."_

_"Well I hope they only say nice things about me"_ she then kinked her eyebrow at him.

_"Yeah well I suppose they did Ms Davis."_

**_Why was he being nice to her? He wasn't being like "a guy" he was being "a man." He was kind of cocky but yet it wasn't like Lucas's, his was amazingly hot whereas Lucas's was just plain annoying. She had to get to know this boy and then...break his heart. That's when she thought just how amazing this plan would be. The whole school would be scared of Brooke and Lucas, they wouldn't try and win a loosing battle against them, they;d be to scared incase they thought of an evil plan to bring them down. She could see it already people in the corridors would move out of the way as they strode down. It would officially make it their school._**

"_Yeah so Nathan. I was wondering what is the most handsome guy at this party doing out here all by himself_?"

_"Yeah I suppose I am the most handsome huh? Well I was just waiting for a lovely lady such as yourself to come out here and join me."_ he then gave her a small smirk.

_"Well I think your wish came true."_

_"Well Miss. Davis I didn't say it was a wish, more of a dream."_ at this he stood up.

_"Dreams that will stay in my sleep, I'll be seeing you."_ he then walked away.

Leaving a very dumbfounded Brooke Davis. Also a very unhappy Brooke Davis. He outwitted her, he left her after wanting her to come out here. He was good. But Brooke Davis is gooder!

* * *

_**Okay so there you go chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed it. next chapter should be up fairly soon.**_


	3. The Difference

_**Hey again. Here is the next chapter. I really do hope that those who are reading are truly enjoying the story. I like writing it so hopefully that comes across as I'm writing it.**_

* * *

It was now Monday morning. After a night of madness: partying, dancing and drinking. There were many hangovers and plenty of soreheads and vomiting stomachs. It was like any other day here in Tree Hill. Most nights there were parties and if you were cool you had to be there. School night or not, you HAD to be there. There was no choice in the matter. 

Lucas had just got out of his black SUV and started to walk in to school as he saw Haley walking in through the school gates. She was probably dying for another kiss by now. He smirked to himself: girls were so easy. He walked over to her, but she just continued walking, yet again another first. This girl was so different from any girl around here. She just kept on walking.

"Hey Haley. Wait up."

At this she stopped, she didn't turn around, she just stood there waiting for him to catch up. She knew who it was but she couldn't really be bothered with him right now, but she may as well get it over and done with sooner, rather than later.

"Hey" he said.

"Hi." She said blankly with no emotion.

God this girl was extremely different, he couldn't tell what she was thinking or feeling. She showed no emotion. This was like a different person from the party. The girl from the party showed obvious signs of liking him. Right now, there was none.

"Haley, are you okay? Are we okay? You just kind of sped off really fast before I could even say anything."

"We? There is no we and yes I am absolutely and fantastically okay here so you may go. The only reason I had to go was because…Erm she was thinking what could she say that was plausible … I needed to go home and feed my goldfish. Sorry"

"You left me hanging for a goldfish? Well I thought there was a we, that kiss was pretty amazing to me." He wasn't lying the kiss was pretty good, considering his tongue didn't even get a chance to enter her mouth. But he had a plan to stick to, and this girl was making it hard for him.

"Lucas, it was one small kiss, you should know it meant nothing after all you're like the almighty player around here if heard correctly. And I think I'm correct." A satisfied smile escaped from her lips.

"Yeah well it meant something to me, you're different. It meant something."

"Different good? Different Bad?"

"Oh different good. Haley, I'd really like to spend some more time with you,"

"Yeah well maybe we'll see each other at this stupid party tonight. We'll see."

"Okay…so I'll see you tonight then?"

"I said maybe Lucas, maybe doesn't mean definetely." She then turned around and left.

School dragged in today, Brooke was also a little confused as to why she hadn't seen Nathan at all. She was expecting to see him, lure him in, completley bedazzle him and then seduce him into bed. Afterall, that was the plan, get the guy to sleep with her and then completley rip the rug from under his feet.

But how could she do that if she never saw him, sure she wanted to stick to the plan but hey, she thought it might even be fun, as he's hot and athletic and may I say again HOT! She was going to this party tonight and as far as she had heard Lucas was going and Haley, so she was hoping that Nathan would be there. Well she needed him to be there. She wanted this plan to be over and done with all ready so that people know who the boss is around Tree Hill High.

It was now 9pm, and everyone was arriving at Lucas Scotts house for the party. Jocks and cheerleaders were just flooding in, nobody rang the doorbell, they knew nobody would answer so they just waltzed in, it was what was done at a party. They just had to show up looking amazing and that was you for the rest of the night.

Lucas and Brooke were standing by the keg.

"So any big plans to pop her cherry tonight?" Brooke laughed out.

"Hopefully, big plans go down." he frowned almost knowing that it wasn't going to happen but he sure did want it to happen... "any but plans for you and loverboy?"

"Yeah well, I'll have my way with him by the end of the night. You know hoe seductive I can be Lucas" she whispered into his ear, turning him on. God she was good.

Just at this Lucas turned around and he saw Haley entering the house, she was alone and didn't look like she was looking for anyone so, Lucas decided to go over and "greet" her.

"Well hey there, pretty lady" as he said this he softly kissed Haley on the lips.

Haley pushed him back ... "I didn't say you could do that and who says I was here to see you and..."

He kissed her again. This time Haley gave in and started to respond to his kiss, they were making out for about five minutes when air became an issue, they broke apart.

"What was that?"

"Well you were rambling, I thought it would make you stop and well my guess was correct" he smirked at her.

A small smile spread across her face and a touch of pinkness also spread across her cheeks, as they walked away, Lucas had his arm around her shoulders.

Brooke had also found Nathan wondering into the party just a little after Haley. Thats when a smile came across her face. This was seduce Nathan time.

"Hey hotty." she walked over and whispered into his ear.

"Well, Hello there Brooke, nice to see you smiling after your look of confusion the other night." he laughed out the last part.

"Yeah well, it's like the first time a guy has ever left me high and dry"

"Well there's always a first for everything right."

Brooke just graabbed his hand and led him to the dance floor. Things were about to heat up.

If you were to look at both couples right now, you would probably think that they were real couples, they way they were kissing and their body language it all seemed so natural. They looked noraml, not like they were a part of some lousy bet.

A few hours later, in the kitchen there was a load of teens gathered around the table all getting ready to play I never. They all hated it but loved the excitement and drama so they all played.

The game contended with : Brooke, Nathan, Lucas, Haley, Bevin, Tim, Junk and Rachel.

"My turn" Rachel said,

"MmMmM... I've never... had sex"

Everyone at the table drank, Lucas was even surprised to see Haley take a drink. He thought she was some kind of saint.

"That was too easy Rach...I'll have a go now." Brooke announced.

"I never... came to a new school and joined the cheerleaders and acted like such a saint when really.. I''m not."

Everyone looked around, kind of confused.

Brooke then stared at Haley, "Go on Haley, drink up."

"Go to hell Brooke, I thought we were friends but obviously not." she then took a drink after this.

"My turn then huh?" Haley smiled.

"I never...belittled myself and became such a slut in like what 11th grade?"

"Drink up Brookie, Oh I'm sorry I meant 10th grade." Haley then got up from her seat, pushing her drink over to Brooke which fell on her lap.

Brooke then got up and marched over to her. " Bitch, you are gonna wish you didn't do that!"

"Number 1, don't call me a bitch and Number 2, don't call me a bitch." Haley then slapped Brooke across the face. She was fed up of everyone looking at her like she was so different just because she was knew here. She then waltzed away, leaving everyone who was there in shock at what just happened and how they had underextimated this Haley chick.

Lucas was so in shock that he couldn't move, but after he shook himself out of his thoughts he ran away over to Haley.

"Hey are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm cool, I've dealt with bigger problems than that hoe."

Lucas rally wanted to start shouting at Haley for calling Brooke a hoe but he couldn't she looked so fragily but he knew she wasn't he still couldn't.

He and Haley just walked around for a while and talked about plans for the future and normal stuff. Then Haley decided she wanted to go home.

At her doorstep.

"Lucas, I had a great night and I'm actually glad I want to the party, so thanks." she then started to kiss him.

"What does this mean for us Hales?" He asked almost like he was intimidated by her. He was acting like a shy school boy.

He didn't understand why this girl was having such a big impact on him, why was he acting like this? he didn't know.

"What do you mean? Like as in are we having fun dating etc?"

"Yeah."

"Lucas, it's only fun. A little fun does no harm, you should know that." she smiled and stepped inside her big lonely house.

**_BACK AT THE PARTY_**

After Brooke recovered from the bitch slap she walked over to Nathan.

"Well Scott, you feel like dancing."

"Uhm.. no, I gotta go. I gotta go check on something."

""well okay" she then kissed him on the lips.

Nathan pushed her away. "Sorry but I'm so not interested."

Again, this Nathan boy, had just left her alone and completley in shock. How could he not want her? Every guy wanted her right.

* * *

**_This story isn't going the way I wanted it. I think next chapter will be the last. I know it's really short but I'm having a hard time writing it. Sorry guys._**


	4. The End Game

_**I am so sorry, I've completely abandoned FanFic for like months because of schools and exams**_

_**I am so sorry, I've completely abandoned FanFic for like months because of schools and exams. Then after my exams I've needed a few weeks rest, but now I'm back to writing so hopefully that'll be me up and running now. Thanks for staying loyal and reading.**_

* * *

**_The Next Morning_**

It was the morning after the party, the morning after Lucas kissed Haley after her showdown with Brooke, the morning after Brooke kissed Nathan and he told her he wasn't interested. The morning after and there were many hangovers to be seen around Tree Hill High.

Brooke had text Lucas earlier and asked him to meet her in the Gym before school. As she waited she sat on the bleachers twiddling her thumbs, still a little confused about last night, she couldn't understand why Nathan had turned her down. No-on e had turned her down, everybody was into Brooke, most girls would go for her if she went that way. She was B. Davis, if he didn't like her then he must swing the other way.

He thoughts were interrupted as Lucas came into the Gym, he walked straight over to Brooke and looked at her, she had anger written all over her face.

"Brooke, what's wrong? Not get lover boy into bed last night?" Lucas smirked.

"The brain dead idiot, said he wasn't interested in me, can you believe that Luke? Like come on, everyone's interested in me…"

Lucas began to laugh, he found it hilarious that Brooke had got a knock-back,

"Hey, stop laughing cause my bet is that you didn't get any last night either" she then began to smirk.

"Well I never got that far but we kissed, that's much further than what you're getting."

"Yeah, well deals off, I don't want you to do my dirty work, I'll take that stupid bitch down myself, so you can stop kissing the pretend innocent whore."

"Listen Brooke, I think I'm gonna keep hanging out with her, she seems cool…she stood up to you that means she must have spunk and we all know how much I love a girl with spunk Brookie." At this Lucas began walking away.

"Lucas you walk away now and we're done, you pick her over me and you're going down with them." She screamed at him, but he still continued walking.

Brooke picked up a basketball and threw it at him, however it missed him and still he continued walking.

**_LATER AT LUNCH..._**

Haley was sitting with some of the Cheerleaders when Lucas came over.

"Hey Haley, can I steal you away for a moment?" Lucas asked.

"Erm…yeah sure be back in a minute girls."

Lucas and Haley walked over to a piece of grass were nobody was sitting they both stood in silence.

"Lucas, I never cam over here to stand in silence, I'm kind of hungry so can you make this quick?"

"Oh right yeah, do you want to go out tonight?"

"Why, we're only having fun Lucas, nothing more and plus I thought since after last night Brooke would be telling you to stay away from me since you two are somewhat fuck buddies."

"Yeah well, she did.."

"and… what did you say?" Haley questioned.

"I told her I want to keep hanging out with you, and now I don't think we're friends anymore but I don't think I care Haley."

"Well in that case you can definitely take me out tonight. Meet me at 7.30pm at the peer." She then winked at him and walked away.

Lucas stood there bedazzled by this girl, thinking that she has this power over him, a power that made him dump his friend for her. God, she was so worth it. This girl has him hooked.

**_LATER…_**

"Hey Brooke." Nathan said.

"Hey, what do you want? Here to tell me how much you aren't interested?"

"Well maybe I cam to apologise and say that maybe I was wrong, maybe I am interested, maybe I do care, maybe I do like you, what would you say if I said that?"

"I'd say we should go out on a date, so how about it lover boy?"

"I'd say yeah."

**_A FEW WEEKS LATER..._**

Haley and Lucas had been hanging out, they hadn't become a couple but yet they seemed to be ruling the school. They had become really close and all they had ever done was kiss. Lucas was just wondering when the right time would be to ask Haley to go out with him. He knew he wanted this, he wanted her all to himself, he had given up on his old "player" ways and now Haley was the only girl for him.

"Hey Luke" Haley smiled at him as she saw him.

"Hey Haley, you wanna do something tonight? Maybe go out for a meal or something."

"A meal? What's the special occasion ?"

"Oh nothing thought, we could do something different, so you in?"

Haley squinted her eyes at him and then agreed to go.

**_LATER AT LUNCH…_**

Nathan and Brooke have been hanging out a lot in the past few weeks and are getting on really well.

"Hey Brooke." Nathan said.

"Hey Nathan, so what are we doing tonight?"

"I'm thinking that we go down the peer, how does that sound?"

"Yeah that sounds great." She then hugged Nathan and smiled, as far as she knew tonight was the night she was going to rip the rug from under Nathan, she still kept to the plan even though Lucas had pulled out, and she needed to be known as queen bee. Haley was quickly taking over her position and she needed people to know she was still on top.

**_LATER THAT NIGHT…_**

Haley and Lucas are at the restaurant and they are eating their main course.

"Well this place is gorgeous Lucas, thanks for bringing me here."

"Your welcome but there's something I want to tell you."

"Okay well go on…"

"Haley, you know how much I've changed since we started hanging out and that I really care for you and I would never hurt you right? Well I emm…"

"I know Lucas, I know and I want to thank you and say you've come along way."

"I have something else to tell you but I don't want you to say anything once I've told you okay?"

"Okay Lucas, I won't say anything."

"Haley, I think I love you, I do, I love you."

Haley just sat there and looked at him awkwardly, she didn't know what to say. Lucas just looked at her.

"Lucas really it's flattering but…"

"Haley you don't need to say anything else about it."

"Lets go for a walk."

"Okay."

"I have something I want to show you, but you need to close your eyes and I'll take you there."

"Okay,"

WITH NATHAN & BROOKE

"Okay Nathan so what are we doing now?"

"Well I have something I want to show you, but you need to close your eyes for, me to take you there and show you."

"But I hate surprises!"

"Well then you don't get to see, just trust me Brooke."

"Okay, okay fine then."

**_AT THE BEACH 15 MINUTES LATER…_**

"Open your eyes now," both Haley and Nathan said at the same time.

Lucas and Brooke looked at each other, both confused at why they were here together and then their glances faced in front of them. That's when a look of total bewilderment crossed both of their faces. What was going on? Why were Nathan and Haley in a full on make-out session?

"Haley, what the hell is going on? Dude get off of her!" Lucas yelled at Nathan and Haley.

At this both Nathan and Haley broke off their kiss and looked at the two with a smile etched across their faces. Haley kinked her eyebrow at Lucas and then she looked at Brooke who still stood shocked to the core.

"Haley what is this?"

"This, Lucas is the love of my life…my boyfriend, the guy I love."

"Haley what are you talking about? I love you, don't do this to me."

"Dude, you got played, you and little miss "Queen Bee" over there" Nathan said as he pointed over to Brooke.

"Nathan, what the hell is this? You've never even spoke to her. You don't even know her. Why are you doing this to us?"

"I'll tell you why, because a few months ago…"

"No Nathan, I'll tell the story, I'd rather do it, a few months ago you and your princess over there, you were at a party when my cousin was in town, she was in the year below you, she came to this party. She was new in town, she was dancing with this guy and yes she was drunk but this guy, he took advantage of her that night. Then at school this girl was mean to my cousin, she would call her names and pick on her and then one day this girl even beat my cousin up for nothing. My cousin's name is Peyton Sawyer."

Lucas and Brooke then took a big gulp and looked at each other they knew what she was talking about and now they understood a little more.

"You two were the boy and the girl, when Peyton got beat to a pulp her parents decided to move her to a different school, she never told anyone else about you Lucas, about you taking advantage of her. She confided in me, so I told her I'd deal with it. She told me the only way to make a boy so popular fall was to break him and that was my mission, to come here and break you and your grubby little heart. Then there was this Brooke girl to deal with, she needed taken care of, so then my boyfriend offered to help me a.k.a Nathan. My cousin then said the only way to bring down the social butterfly was to break her heart. That is how we bring you both down."

Brooke now had tears streaming down her face, she was sorry about all of that now but she had honestly forgotten about the whole incident and now she had to put up with her heart being broken by Nathan Scott. She just broke down on the spot.

Haley walked up to Brooke and smacked her on the face." You have no right to be crying, you caused this yourself and yeah Nathan never was interested in you, you're a heartless bitch and you don't deserve a man like Nathan."

"And you (she pointed to Lucas) I don't love you, you are easily led astray, didn't take you much to break you and Brookie apart, this plan worked all too well, its was just too easy. I hope you rot in hell, you bastard, I could never love a boy like you, I need a man like Nathan."

At this Haley kissed Nathan again and broke apart with smirks on their faces.

"I've phoned the police and you Lucas, have a lot of questions to answer as their on their way here. I hope you got to jail and they throw away the key for taking advantage of a 16 year old. And you Brooke Davis, you are over, the school will know what both of you are really like by tomorrow and then they will hate you. You aren't on top anymore Daddy's little girl. You're bet was called off and ours had just begun."

"Nathan baby, take me home, I can't face the sight of these two."

"Sure thing Hales, I love you" he said as he gazed into her eyes.

"I love you too Nate."

They both walked off from the beach leaving a distraught Brooke and Lucas behind, they have a lot of questions to answer and a lot to take in and a broken heart to mend. The conners has just been conned.

* * *

**_Well that's the end of the story, I don't like how it came out at the end but that's the way it did. I knew I wanted Nathan & Haley to be outsmarting Lucas and Brooke but I didn't know their reasons, but oh well that's how it came out. Thanks for reading guys. Bye._**


End file.
